


All Apologies

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the flash fic challenge, round 2. Prompts were "outback, directions and 'I'm so sorry'". Set between "Blood at the Wheel" and "Juana the Mad".





	All Apologies

“I’m so sorry, Miss Fisher,” Hugh Collins said. He was red-faced and out of breath, hair flopping across his forehead. “We would have been here sooner but I took a wrong turn at Bacchus Marsh and had to stop and ask for directions. Is Dotty alright?” 

“She’s fine, Hugh. Just a little bump. The Hispano, on the other hand.” 

No further explanation was needed. Phryne’s prize vehicle had somehow remained upright but rested warily in a drainage ditch at forty-five degree angle to the road, left fender crumpled and torn, and both front wheels nearly ripped from their axis. 

Dot rested in the shade of an adjacent fence-post, bruised and shaken, but lucky, all in all. 

“I told you driving was dangerous, Dotty,” Hugh admonished. 

“I was driving perfectly well, Hugh Collins,” Dot replied. “There was a roo in the road. It came out of nowhere.” 

Hugh looked over his shoulder to Phryne. “Where’s the roo?” 

“Back in the bush where it belongs, of course,” she answered. “Dot expertly swerved to avoid it, just as I taught her.” 

Jack hung back in the police motor car all this time, fingers tapping the wheel, eyes fixed ahead in middle distance. 

Phryne knew he was there. Hugh’s “we” had been unambiguous. And yet it hadn’t been her desire to drag him out here to this forlorn corner of the outback. Jack had indeed given her up, as he said he would, that painful night in her parlor. She planned to respect his wishes. 

At the moment, that respect seemed to call for an apology. 

She approached the car, rapping lightly on the window to get his attention. 

Jack turned and caught her gaze. There was only a split second where he couldn’t control his reaction to her — a brief light in his eyes, an unbidden smile at the corner of his mouth — and then it was gone. The boundaries were back in place. 

Phryne saw the whole play of emotion on his face. It wasn’t unlike her own. 

“I didn’t know Hugh would bring you along,” she ventured. 

“I’m his superior officer, Miss Fisher. How did you expect he would get here without my knowledge. He’s on duty.” 

“A rancher came by and asked if he could call someone for us. Dot said Hugh, of course. It was all in motion before…” 

“Before you could think it all the way through,” Jack supplied. There was an edge in his voice. A tone that said “as always” and “reckless” and “unbearable”. 

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Phryne said, her voice firm and clear. “I never meant to cause you harm.” There was a certain pride in her tone. _I’ll take responsibility for my actions_ , it hinted, _but won’t allow you to cast aspersions on my intent_. 

“Careful Dottie,” Hugh’s voice rang out behind Phryne as he guided Dot towards the motor car, gently steadying her as he opened the rear door and helped her to the seat. Hugh climbed in beside Dot, holding a wet compress to her bruised forehead. 

Phryne looked to Jack. The seat next to his was the only one available. She had no intention of taking it without his assent. 

Jack turned the engine. Waited for her to budge. His fingers thrummed on the steering wheel. 

They locked eyes. A waltz of mutual stubborn resolve in which no one would make the next move. 

“Miss?” 

The voice was Dot’s, cutting through the logjam with simple practicality. 

“Yes, Dot,” Phryne answered brightly, as if nothing was amiss. “Let’s get you back home.” 


End file.
